Harry Potter and the Four Houses ･ﾟ: ･ﾟ:A Fanfic!:･ﾟ :･ﾟ
by SnivellusSn8pe
Summary: The four original Hogwarts founders, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin are reincarnated. They go back to Hogwarts, where they find Magic, romance, love, and heartbreak. (Chapters are short) (If it's not your jam, don't read!)
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Four Houses

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*A Fanfic!*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Chapter 1

Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin

Not even my family remembered quite what I looked like, but Luca did. He was the only one I was comfortable showing my true face too, which was odd to our two families, because we just seemed to fight and fight. We were like winter and summer. I was cold to a fault, Luca a little too proud and pompous, but although we sometimes ended up in a fist fight fit only for the muggles we thought we were for so long, we had a deep sweltering affection for one another. Always had, always will.

I was born in America, into a small farming community in the country. When I turned eight, Luca moved in across the street, with his chocolaty hair and not a penny to his name. It was around that time when I began to change. It was only a little bit at first, only a little bit at a time, and then it was all together.

I had always hated my looks. I considered myself a horrible, ugly child, and when I found I had this strange ability, I became someone completely different. Well, almost. It was impossible to get rid of such a big personality.

By the time I turned 11 my Dad had built quite the farming empire, and the money was raking in. Despite my humble upbringing, and the fact that we were well to do but certainly not well enough to brag about, I settled quite comfortably into snobbery. By this time my looks had done a 180 and I looked like a plastic doll.

My family were incredibly concerned. It was obvious that I was magically inclined. I was kept isolated, and that's when the letter came, the letter inviting me to Ilvermorny. Of course, I jumped at the idea. My parents weren't all too surprised, but they seemed hesitant to let me go. They had turned their backs on their lives of magic for reasons unknown to me and moved to America from London, Brittan to live the farm life, but they were the last of the families known to still bear the name Riddle, so their children were more likely to end up with magical abilities, and not as squibs.

My younger sister was also already exuding with magical ability. We didn't exactly know that we were strange or odd, it was what we knew ourselves to be. To be honest we didn't get out of the house much. Our family kept to itself. But, I noticed that I was somewhat different, or what I liked to call, special.

When all was said and done I was packed, and on a plane to Mount Greylock in Massachusetts. I was surprised to find Luca already there, having been a student for one year. He was shocked to see me looking so incredibly different than I had looked previously. He didn't recognize his old friend at first, we hadn't seen each other in a year, but when I showed him my true face, he exclaimed, "You're a Metamorphmagus!" and was thrilled.

"Oh, is that what it's called?" I replied, trying to act cool. I flipped my long, curly hair behind my shoulder, an orange far too vibrant to be real shone brightly in the sun through the window. Luca looked much the same as ever, but he was taller than me now, and a little bit more grown up.

I was something of a celebrity at the small school. Being a riddle was a big deal, apparently, especially overseas in Europe. I was given a lot of negative attention, attention that I loved. It went to my head quite easily. People knew who I was. They talked about me. They analyzed my every move. Even if they hated me, that was something. I was somebody. I was shameless.

Luca ended up rolling his eyes at me more than once.

My parents had moved to America to go into hiding and started living the muggle life when I was conceived to escape the unwanted attention they were getting in the wizarding world, specifically from the ministry. This was why they were so hesitant to introduce me to this world, the world I knew I belonged in.

I assumed it was because we were related to the most powerful dark wizard of all time, which I quickly found out. Still, they seemed to be hiding something else. They said they wanted me to live a normal life for as long as possible. That normal life ended when I got my letter to Ilvermorny and I chose to embrace the wizard life, though at the time I didn't know exactly what that meant for me.

My father was born in Azkaban, and if that wasn't bad enough, he was the son of Delphie Riddle, who was the daughter of the man formerly known as Tom Riddle, who was more widely known as Lord Voldemort. My great Grandfather was that man himself.

Luca had been introduced to the wizarding world at the age of nine, when strange things had started to inexplicably happen around him, magical things that couldn't be explained away with anything but the truth.

He didn't know why they moved from London, Britain to America, but assumed that they fled from something or someone, considering their best friends, and new neighbors, had gone into hiding doing just that. He knew that his family and mine were inexplicably connected in a way. He assumed it was through the friendship and bonds of our parents, but we were both in for a rude awakening. An aura of something unknown continued to surround us.

Both Luca and I were put into Horned Serpent House because of our vast love of knowledge, although in different subjects.

Luca excelled in most all his subjects, but I had a tinge of an issue with being disciplined. I hated studying things that bored me, and refused to do so unless it involved potions, defense against, or sneakily on my own time, the dark arts, which I excelled at.

I got into trouble on multiple occasions and had many fights with Luca over the subject. When Luca was about to turn 17, and I 16, Luca made the decision to transfer to Hogwarts, and study abroad in Scotland. I wasn't about to be left behind, but would Hogwarts extend a hand to both of us? Especially me, with my poor grade point average.

They did more than that. Letters were sent to both of us, telling us to report to the Magical Congress of the United States of America located in the Woolworth building in downtown New York City, and after speaking with some officials, including the president of MACUSA, to report to the Ministry of Magic in the heart of London to get things completely settled.

Luca was very nervous. Had we done something wrong? Was something, hopefully not something bad, going to happen to us? I on the other hand was excited.

"It'll be an adventure!" I said

Luca was brave however, and the two of us prepared to meet with the American congress officials. I'm certain I didn't seem scared, but Luca knew better than to think I was brave, I just liked getting into trouble, and if we were in trouble now, it was on a grand scale.

We arrived at MACUSA, guided through the secret passage we were instructed to take, Luca with a serious yet competent frown and me beaming from ear to ear. We were in for the shock of a lifetime.

When we arrived in the president's office, we began to question, Luca more so than before, just how serious this meeting was, what this was all about, and how things were going to pan out.

Introductions were exchanged, and hands politely shook, but President Samuel G. Quahog seemed nervous himself, and very excited. He shook feebly in his old age.

Many items were arranged on a desk in front of us, and the two of us stared in confusion and wonder as The President placed item after item of our old things before us, mostly old toys and items we had handled at both muggle and wizard school. It was nostalgic.

I reached for my old pink pygmy puff stuffed animal from when I was little and cracked a smile. Luca was a bit more suspicious.

"Where did you get all this?" he asked, "And why are we here now?"

"There was a prophecy," President Samuel began, "17 years ago, you might want to sit down –" to that I slumped back into an arm chair and kicked my pointed boots up onto the desk. Luca kept standing.

" –that two people," he continued, "Pivotal to the wizarding world in the past, would be reborn within the coming years. These are relics that the two had shown interest in before their deaths that we presented to numerous wizards and witches. Only the two of you showed interest in all of them. It was also said that they would be reborn into the family of their distant future relatives, so you were relatively easy to find."

We stared in awe, then I laughed.

"I knew I was special!" I giggled. "I had a past life? Who was I?"

Luca didn't take the news so well.

"This is crazy." he said, knees buckling. His chair swam up to meet him. "It's not true right? People don't lead past lives."

"You two did." he assured Luca, kindly reaching out to pat his knee, "Along with two others living in Scotland, attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Who?" asked Luca.

"The reincarnations of Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. You Luca, are the reincarnation of Godric Gryffindor. Sullivan, Salazar Slytherin."


	2. Chapter 2

Luca drove us home to our small flat in silence, but I was blabbering all the way. Luca didn't hear anything I said until, after a while, I called his name loudly.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"This is insane. THIS IS INSANE."

"I know! Isn't it great? And they're welcoming us into Hogwarts with open arms!"

Luca was silent for a minute.

"They must have been watching us closely for a long time, always in the shadows. But, why did they decide to tell us this now?"

Apparently, there was some prophecy we were supposed to fulfill, the whole of which would be revealed to us in time when we arrived in London. Luca felt an incredible burden bearing down on him, but he looked over, and upon seeing me beaming wildly and twitching my eyebrows, burst out laughing.

"Let's go to the Zoo." He gasped threw tears.

I frowned. "Why?"

"To finally see if you can talk to snakes, Slytherin."

. . .

We were nearly packed, parents placated (of course our parents knew of our condition already, but still, they seemed to be hiding something else), and my sister was with us. Morgan was 13 and itching to go with her sibling and friend to the new year at Hogwarts. They had also accepted her with open arms when she implied that she wished to attend her parents' old school, wishing not to be left behind by her older companions.

"They say we'll have a sorting!" She called from the bathroom gleefully. The sound of a flush and the tap being turned on filled the room before she stepped out, shaking her curly brown hair.

"Even though we're older! A proper sorting so we'll know which house were in!"

I snorted. "We already know which houses we'll be in. I'm not looking forward to sharing the stage with a bunch of snot-nosed brats this new year."

"Well, I don't, and you might be surprised." Morgan replied.

"And dishonor our Slytherin blood? Never."

"I just think you're scared you'll be in Gryffindor." Morgan Replied.

"Oh, I am not."

"Both of our parents were in Gryffindor."

I puffed out a long breath of air. "And the Slytherins bullied them non-stop! Imagine! The Riddles, in Gryffindor! Well, no one will be teasing me, I tell you that!" I was already feeling house spirit.

"I'm feeling a little bit disrespected here." Godric teased, poking me, his friend, in the side.

"Well, we're supposed to disagree on everything." I replied.

"We do."

"And fight a lot."

"We always have."

"And be mortal enemies."

Godric paused for that one. "Who says?"

"I don't know."

"We'll, that one's just not true. We were best friends in a past life."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure things fell apart."

"You're right, you somehow hid a huge basilisk in the chamber of secrets and then left in a huff because you were so prejudiced."

"Hey."

"You know no-mages aren't any the lesser."

I rolled my eyes, "Not this argument again."

"We thought we were no-mages once too."

"Call them muggles, that's what they say in London. That's what our parents called them before they moved here. I always knew I was special. Besides, it's not like I have anything against them. They're just a lesser species. Maybe one day there won't be any muggles."

"That's just irrational. There are way more muggles than magic folk."

"Whatever, the weak fall down and the strong rise up."

The taxi honked outside.

"Let's get to the airport."

"Are you going to wear your real face to this school?" Morgan asked.

I snorted, "No way. This is my real face now."

. . .

London was big and bustling. Our group wasn't used to being in the city, but we did our best to fit in. We got lost on our way to Diagon Alley, where we were stopping to get supplies and sight see before we went to The Ministry, but we got on Charing Cross Road eventually, and located the Leaky Caldron set between a bookstore and a record shop. Luca sneakily tapped the correct brick out back in the walled courtyard, and we slipped inside unnoticed before sealing the entranceway back up behind us.

"Let's get new robes first!" I said, pulling on Luca's sleeve.

"Brooms!" Luca replied. "Mine's slower than molasses and you don't even have one!"

I sniffed. "I don't need one." But I allowed Luca and Morgan to pull me along nonetheless. I had snatched up Luca's broom once when he wasn't looking. Nothing had really happened, but that was exactly the problem.

Luca was positively in awe of the many types of brooms, but one broom caught his attention especially, and that was the Moon Trimmer, manufactured by Gladys Boothby. It had a slim ash handle and was designed to reach great heights while staying in control of the user. His face fell when he saw the price. There was no way he could afford new robes, a caldron, and all his new textbooks if he caved into buying this broom.

I smiled smugly, greed gleaming in my eyes. It was true that I also wanted the broom, but mostly because it was so expensive, and even more so because Luca wanted it but didn't have the money.

I would be charitable to my friend, I thought, and buy the broom for myself, but let him ride it. I knew Luca would be jealous and bitter – I couldn't even properly fly after all this time – and I loved it. We exited the store, me feeling quite smug and Luca feeling quite wronged.

We hit the book store, and where Luca and Morgan set to work acquiring all the books on the list sent from Hogwarts, I succeeded in buying nearly every book except the ones assigned.

We all bought new robes. I, despite not having been sorted into any house yet, got the most flamboyant silver and green robes that I could find, along with the black robes and night robes that were required.

"Let's go to a candy shop." I said, yawning.

"I don't have money for that." Luca replied stiffly.

"It's candy. It doesn't cost very much. But if you're going to be stingy, I'll buy some for you as a gift."

"Oh, I don't need any more gifts of pity from you."

We glared at each other fiercely, but our silent battle was interrupted by Morgan.

"Where are we anyway?"

We all looked around, a bit puzzled.

We had been walking for a while, Luca and I fighting about one thing or another, and things had gotten darker, damper, and quite a bit deserted.

"Seems we're heading out of Diagon Alley and into a seedier corner of the shopping district." I gave them a pointed smile. "I read about this place."

"Thought you'd forgotten how to read entirely with how poorly you do in your studies." Luca said.

"I don't need to study. I'm already smarter than you." I spat.

Luca squirmed. He wondered if I was right. I may not possess what common sense all others seemed to have, I seemed to have something more, an understanding of the creeping underbelly of the world.

We had already passed two sinister looking coffin houses and were rounding a corner on a shop that's sign read Dystyl Phaelanges.

"Were you leading us here?" Luca asked.

I smiled widely, huge amber eyes twinkling in the dark shade.

"That place sells bones." I said simply, and then, "Here!" I stopped the trio in front of quite the sinister looking building, located by a shop called Ye Olde Curiosity Shop, and down the street from Borgin and Burkes.

"I've heard about this place."

"Cobb & Webb's" the sign said. Morgan and Luca barely had time to read the faded lettering before tiny little me was pulling them inside, long fingernails digging into their arms.

"I don't think we should be here." Luca whispered, eyes darting back and forth, "This place gives me the creeps."

"Oh, hush." I hissed.

The inside of the shop mirrored the stores name. The inside seemed otherworldly with many large spider webs twisting on the walls and leading into small tunnels of their own designs.

There was a newspaper sitting on the sales counter amidst the many cobwebs, The Daily Prophet, although the shopkeeper seemed to be absent. The three of us peered at the black and white print, the headline read "The Reincarnate". We were pretty sure it was about us, but we didn't have the chance to figure out what it was completely about. We were nearly shocked out of our skins by what happened next.

"There is nothing for you to buy here." The voice of the dead seemed to speak from deep inside the room. "The items we carry here are not for little kids." It rasped.

We felt a chill run up our collective spines and we squinted into the darkness. I couldn't quite make out exactly what the shop keeper looked like.

I sighed heavily. "Oh, no."

"What is it?" Luca whispered in a panic. Morgan grasped my arm.

"I really need glasses." I said monotonously.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was the creepiest place I've ever been to." Luca was saying on the way to our hotel. "Why'd you make us go in there?"

I was pouting, trailing a little bit behind. The shop owner refused to sell us anything or even to tell us about their dark artifacts.

"I don't get it." I huffed. "We're practically adults already! Does he know who I am?!"

The shop keeper hadn't understood when I said I was a Slytherin. Contrary to it being my ancestors name, and my name in a past life, the man thought I was just talking about my house in Hogwarts. When I claimed to be Salazar himself, we were all turned away.

"I don't know why you thought anyone would believe you." Luca grunted.

"These people know the prophecy! It _is_ me after all, why shouldn't they believe it's me?"

"I don't know. Maybe, just maybe, you seem like a guy that would say anything to attract attention."

I stopped.

The others followed suit.

"I don't do that."

"Right. That's why you bought the broomstick _I_ wanted, treat me like I'm some charity case because I'm not wasteful and frivolous like you, and brought us to some shady part of town to look at creepy things no one will let us touch! Face it, everything has to be about you. Oh, and I guess that's why your flunking all your classes too, when you could breeze past them if you just applied yourself a little, because being Salazar Slytherin isn't enough for you is it? You always have to be the center of attention."

"I don't need this."

Our shoulders collided. I walked past Luca and ahead. We internally fumed the rest of the way to our flat.

When we got there I bid my little sister adieu in the room next door, returned to my own room, changed back into my true form, stripped, and got into a steamy, hot bath.

Not long after Luca was knocking on the door.

"Come in." I said dreamily, wiping wet, shaggy, dark brown hair out of my amber eyes.

I hated my natural hair color. I always said it was the exact color of dirt, not at all like Luca's soft chocolate brown hair. But my eyes were big, and already a rare color. It might have been the only thing I truly liked about myself.

"I came to make sure you didn't drown." Luca said. "I think you've been in long enough. We have to meet with the ministry early tomorrow, we should get to bed."

I slumped down into the water. My knees popped out of the far end of the bath. Dipping my face in, I blew some bubbles.

I had this thing that when I got too hot I would fall asleep. No one knew why, wasn't the cold supposed to make you sleepy, not warmth?

Luca grabbed a towel. "You'll catch a cold. Hasn't the water turned to ice by now?"

"I haven't been in for very long. Stop worrying so much about everything."

I stood up and shook my head like a dog, undeterred by my friend being there. I snatched the towel out of my friend's hand and scrubbed water from my hair and skin as I walked towards the mirror. I blanched at seeing my true self.

"Why am I so ugly?"

I set to work turning myself back into a plastic doll. My hair grew, changed color, and curled. The makeup of my face shifted, my body changed.

"You look fine." Luca said, "Well, a little weird now. Why do you insist on looking like a live doll?"

I stared at my new naked body, still undeterred by Luca being there. We had travelled abroad before, to Japan for about three months when I was 14, and we hit a lot of bath houses. We were pretty used to the human form. It was almost boring for us.

At least, I thought so for a moment.

"Your waist is way too thin."

"Oh, it's fine." I attempted to wave our cares away.

I was a petite person. I was only about 5'2 and very thin, but with my self-changing abilities, I made myself much thinner. I looked like a porcelain girl, with my long, wavy, orange hair and long dark eyelashes. I never showed contempt about being a small person however. I liked being petite and fragile looking, I gained more attention that way it seemed, from both men and women alike.

"I'm getting a headache." I pressed a hand over my fluffy hair.

"You always do when you change yourself this much." Luca warned. "You should really put on some clothes."

To that I let out a large sigh, and marched, butt naked, into our room. I grabbed the sheets from the bed I deemed mine and wrapped them around myself snuggly before collapsing onto the bed and falling immediately asleep. I even slept in my fake looks, but sometimes, as I relaxed, they would slip a little bit, and I would have to fix them in the morning.

I imagine Luca shook his head at his me wearily. He picked up my clothes and folded them before opening my over-packed trunk and shoving them inside, where I found them in the morning. I had a lot of strange things in there. He turned a blind eye and sat on the trunk until he heard a click.

I set to work fixing my face in the morning. Luca didn't even bother to comb his hair, it naturally sat in a tidy way, even after a good night sleep.

"So, do you think they'll tell us the whole prophecy?" I asked, excited.

"If they don't, I'm sure we could find another witch or wizard who could." Luca replied.

"Then how come we hadn't heard of the prophecy until they told us? I think MACUSA and the ministry kept it a secret until recently, when they probably published an official report with not many details, probably when we arrived in London. No one in America seemed to know about the prophecy so it makes sense if it was kept under wraps for a while, until they told us, so that we wouldn't become suspicious. It would be obvious that it was a member of our families since the prophecy said it would be. Remember that guy at Cobs and Webs? He thought I was pulling his leg. He knew about the prophecy but thought I was lying, because people don't know we're the ones yet."

"But why did the ministry keep it a secret at all Sullivan?"

I shrugged. "Maybe to keep us safe. Maybe for other reasons unknown to us yet."

On our way to the ministry we ran into a couple of people who could only be wizards judging by the absurd, flamboyant way they were dressed.

"Excuse me." Godric said quietly, but confidently. "I think we're a little lost. We're heading to the Ministry entrance but we're from Massachusetts, and we can't seem to find anything here in London."

The little lady witch spoke first. "Massachusetts? So, you're from Ilvermorny." Her voice was high and squeaky.

"That we are." Luca said.

"We've never been to the ministry." The tall male wizard said. He had brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and a long thin nose. "But we know the general area where it's supposed to be. We'll help you find it."

"Thank you very much."

We wandered around a bit more until those perfect strangers led us to the area where the ministry was said to be, then they departed.

"Oh, I know exactly where we are now!" Luca said, looking at his map and the instructions sent to us by the ministry. "Good thing those two were around, the entrance should be a few blocks east from here. Well, I think."


	4. Chapter 4

"This is a telephone box." I say glumly. I'm tired from all the walking.

"I told you, it's the entrance. It says so here in the notes. Don't you ever listen? Get in."

The two of us cram into the small red telephone box.

"I don't like this!" I squeak, pushed up against the telephone. I am not a fan of cramped spaces.

"Move over a little." Luca squirms against me and struggles to get a hold of the telephone and dial 62442, just as the instructions say.

At the prompting of the operator, we issue our visitors passes and descend into the atrium.

I try to act cool, but I think my eyes look bigger than usual as we start moving. I step out into the atrium in a hurry.

We stand here for a moment, just looking around.

"I'm nervous." Luca says.

"Nothing to be nervous about." I say confidently, flipping my long hair over my shoulder, but my eyes still feel unnaturally huge. Luca is telling himself it's just my own cosmetic touch for comfort, I'm sure.

"I'm a little worried about you." Luca admits rather sheepishly.

"Why?" I ask innocently.

"Well, you seem to be taking this in stride. Maybe a little too much-?"

I shrug. "What use would worrying about all this do?"

We slowly start walking across the atrium floor.

Some ministry officials check our visitors passes and direct us to the floor where we'll meet The Minister of Magic herself.

I don't enjoy the elevator ride. We're packed in tight and it reminds me of the ride in the telephone box.

By the time we get to the minister's office I think I actually look a bit worried. We stand there, staring at the door.

"She was best friends with Harry Potter and helped him fight against Lord Voldemort." I say.

"Don't call him Lord. What's your point?"

"What if she hates me? I was all for Muggle annihilation in my past life."

"Good point." Luca says, reaching for the door.

"Gee, thanks for easing my conscience."

The minister's office is magical, just as the rest of the ministry. Papers are flying, pens are scribbling. The minister is swamped with work, but despite her advanced age, looks sharper than ever.

"Boys," She says as we step wearily in. "Thank you for coming today." She gives us a very friendly smile.

"Thank you for inviting us here." Luca says politely. I roll my eyes. "We're anxious to know what exactly the ministry wants with us."

The minister lets go of the pen she's scribbling with – it keeps writing on its own – and puts her hands under her chin.

"I want you to go to school. Make friends. Get comfortable living at Hogwarts." She says simply.

We stare. I feel like we've done a lot of that today.

"If it's all the same, is that all you wanted to tell us?" Luca asks, confused. "I thought there was a prophecy – "

"The prophecy needn't concern you now. I wanted to meet you and welcome you back to the UK, but you shouldn't have to worry about these things at such a young age." She turns towards me, "I know of your family, how they fled the country, supposedly trying to escape the trouble and stigma that the name Riddle came with. I hope you know that I have no grudge towards you personally. You are not the mistakes of your grandmother or great grandfather. I hope that you will stay if you can and do your best in your studies. But, people will expect you to prove yourself to them, which can be tough. I remember when Harry – well, that's not important right now. I just think things will be a little tougher for you here than in the America's. This is where You-Know-Who and his daughter Delphie Riddle resided and did the most damage. The scars are still fresh in the minds of the people who live here."

I nod stiffly. "I understand."

I hadn't expected her to be this kind. She didn't really know anything about me, other than my blackened family name and what I had done in my past life, neither good things, yet she was able to see good in me immediately. I feel touched, something I rarely feel.

"Madam, is there anything at all you can tell us concerning the prophecy?" Luca throws in desperately.

"What I _can_ tell you is that the prophecy won't be fulfilled _if_ I tell you about it, and The Ministry and MACUSA alike will do whatever it takes to stop that from happening. Until then, go to Hogwarts, study hard, have fun, and if you're anything like me and my friends, make trouble, just not too much."


End file.
